Skype
by thecoookiecutter
Summary: How does life change for Tsuna and his friends with the introduction of this new thing 'Skype'.


"Hey Tenth!"

Tsuna turned around to see the familiar face of his Storm Guardian at the other end of the street waving cheerfully at him. He was also joined by his Rain Guardian who just smiled and casually said hey.

"Gokudera! Yamamoto! Nice to see you!" Tsuna replied waving back at them. He stopped walking and waited for his friends to catch up. This had been their routine for the last year or so. Every morning, Tsuna would leave his house, walk to the end of his street, turn onto the next one where his friends would eventually catch up to him. Although it was very simple, this routine made Tsuna very happy.

"So have you heard about this new thing going around?" The silver haired boy asked excitedly as he walked along Tsuna's right side. "It's called 'Skype'. Apparently you can talk to anybody on it from your laptop and you can even make groups and call them too! Best of all, it's free! Download it and then I can talk to you all the time!"

"Woah really?" Tsuna asked amazedly. Gokudera nodded happily. "That's so cool!" he said, "Yamamoto, did you know about this?" He asked as he saw his friend catch up to Gokudera who had ditched him and ran to Tsuna. The storm guardian just glared at him.

"Yeah, my dad made me get it in case anything happened to me somehow," the black haired boy smiled sheepishly putting his hand behind his head. "Either way, make sure you give me your user name once you've made it."

"No way baseball freak!" Gokudera first shouted at Yamamoto before turning to Tsuna. "Tenth! Please don't give him your username before me!"

Tsuna stared blankly at him for a few seconds before sighing to himself. "Gokudera, I'm going to give both of you my username ok? Anyways, it'll probably just be TsunayoshiSawada."

"Hah! Baseball freak, you're lucky that Tenth is so nice. You should thank him at once!" Gokudera rambled.

Ignoring the silver haired boy's words, Yamamoto rested his hand on top of Gokudera's shoulder much to the other's dismay. "Thanks Tsuna," he smiled.

"Get off of me," Gokudera growled at Yamamoto but was cut off by a familiar voice before he could complain any further.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada eh~?"

All three heads turned to Tsuna's left where the source of the voice was. They saw dark blue hair and a pair mismatched eyes in a spot that was supposedly empty a few seconds ago. It was the Mist Guardian.

"Hieeeee! M-M-Mukuro?" Tsuna stuttered surprisedly.

"It's you pineapple head!" Gokudera shouted as he pulled some sticks of dynamite out of nowhere. "Why are you here? Stay away from Tenth!"

Mukuro's eye twitched at the remark about his hair but he concealed his anger with a smile and ignored the angry Storm Guardian. "Is this the new Skype everyone is talking about? You should add me. It doesn't actually matter too much because I can add you now. Either way, I've gotta go and you three should hurry too if you don't want to be late. Talk to you later." He made a slight wave with his hands before disappearing into thin air.

"Argh that freak! He's gone! I'm going to kill you if you show your stupid pineapple head here again! I swear if you dare do anything to Tenth, —" Gokudera yelled angrily into thin air while brandishing his dynamite.

Tsuna sighed again.

"Hey guys, we actually need to hurry," Yamamoto said before dragging Tsuna by his bag and started to sprint down the road. "We're going to be late for school!" He was soon followed by a flaming mad Gokudera still shouting his head off.

Tsuna groaned as he walked out of school with a sheet of paper crumpled in his hand. Today hadn't exactly been the best day for him. Firstly, he and his friends had been bitten to death in the morning for coming late by none other their resident demon and the Vongola cloud Guardian Hibari Kyoya. Then they had gotten back a maths test that they had done last week and Tsuna ended up getting four percent so he had to stay in and do the makeup class after school. What was he going to tell his mother? When he walked out of the school, there was practically no one on the streets. Everyone else was probably at home enjoying themselves right about now. Everyone except him.

Tsuna sighed and looked down. "Aaahhhh", he screamed as he saw a trail of red on his hand. However, upon closer inspection, he realised that it was the red pen he had used to take down the Skype usernames of his friends. Oh yeah, that reminded him that he had to go home and create a Skype account. So he hurried back home, eager to get started.

Tsuna, keeled over at his front door huffing and puffing, was struggling to catch his breath. When he felt that he could breathe properly and was presentable enough, he opened the door and causally walked in to see his mum and Reborn sitting at the table drinking tea.

"Hi mum! Hey Reborn! Gonna go to my room now, cya later." Tsuna said quickly and attempted to run to the stairs before his mum remembered the test. However, he was too late as she had already stood up and snatched the crumpled piece of paper out of the unsuspecting boy's hand.

"How did you go on your test today Tsuna?" She asked with a huge grin on her face. When she opened the piece of paper and saw Tsuna's mark, her smile remained on her face masking the wave of anger she was emanating.

"Can I go now then?" Tsuna piped meekly. He knew it probably wouldn't work but it couldn't hurt to try, right?

"Not so fast young man," she said sternly, "you told me that you studied and would at leat get a fifty. What happened? Actually, don't answer that. You're grounded from your electronics for the next two weeks!"

Tsuna groaned. He should've seen this coming. Two weeks without electronics meant no laptop meaning no Skype! And he had been so looking forward to it too. But he knew that she would never change her mind so with his head hanging low, he climbed the stairs and into his room.

"Ugh, why is my mum so harsh," the brunette thought to himself as he lay on his bed. He buried his face into his pillow and let out a heavy sigh.

All of a sudden, his door flung open. Tsuna lifted his head off the pillow and glanced at the doorway. It was the Arcobaleno. He was a holding a silver briefcase in his left hand and a gun in his right.

"Get up," he said walking over to Tsuna's bed.

"Why should I?" Tsuna mumbled.

"Get up!" he said a little more aggressively this time before whacking Tsuna on the back on his head with the briefcase. "Lazy no-good Tsuna."

"Owww!" His poor pupil cried as he put his hands onto the growing bump on his head. "What was that for?"

"You wouldn't get up," Reborn smiled as he jumped onto Tsuna's bed, putting the briefcase down beside him. "Now I got you a little something but down tell mama ok?" He opened the briefcase to reveal a brand new shiny silver laptop.

Tsuna ran his fingers along the smooth cold surface. "Woah! What's this for?" he asked.

"So you can go and Skype your friends. But you can only use it with my permission. It's all part of your training. A good mafia boss should often keep in contact with his family members," Reborn smiled as he opened up the new laptop.

"Uwah~ It's so pretty!" Tsuna stared at his reflection in the clear pristine screen. It had a glossy black keyboard as well a matching mouse and headset.

"Even better," Reborn said opening the device, "I've already downloaded Skype and made you an account. Turns out your friends have already added you. Have fun." And with that he left.

Once his laptop turned on, Skype immediately popped up and signed him in. The first thing that Tsuna noticed was that he already had three notifications. It was three friends requests, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Mukuro. He accepted them all and within a few seconds, he had received his first message. It was from Gokudera of course.

"Teeeeeenth! You're here!"

"Yeah I am. Were you just sitting there at your screen waiting for me?"

"… No?"

"Ok then."

But before he could say any more, he had gotten a message from Yamamoto.

"Sup Tsuna."

"Hey Yamamoto."

"So I see you got Skype working, whatcha think?"

"Yeah it seems pretty cool so far."

All of a sudden, a bunch of notifications started to appear in the corner of his screen along with the constant pinging of Skype. It was Gokudera.

"Tenth!"

"Teeeeeeenth!"

"TENTH!"

"TEEEEEEENTH!"

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"Don't tell me you'd rather talk to that baseball freak than me?"

Tsuna sighed. He knew this would probably happen.

"Gokudera is spamming me because I'm not talking to him, is there anything I can do about that?"

"Umm, we can make a group chat! That should work. Can you do it? My dad's calling me for something, I'll be right back."

"Wait… How do I do that…"

"You're gone aren't you."

Tsuna just sat there on his bed staring at the screen blankly for a few seconds trying to figure out what to do. Eventually he decided to click every button and see what would happen. Luckily for him, his intuition told him to first press the button of the person with the plus in it. It brought up a little box allowing him to add people. He clicked on Gokudera, and all of a sudden, he was brought into a new chat.

'Tsuna added Gokudera to this conversation'

"Hey I did it!" He exclaimed happily.

Gokudera

"Tenth! You're back! :D"

"I only left you for a minute…"

Gokudera

"I thought you actually wanted to talk to that baseball freak but I should've known better. You only did this because you're such a kind person and didn't want to leave him out."

Yamamoto

"Haha ouch. Anyways I'm back. Good to see that you did it Tsuna."

"Hey, welcome back and yeah I did :)"

So Tsuna and his two friends spent the rest of their time chatting about school and life. Well, it only lasted five minutes until he was interrupted by someone else.

Another Skype notification popped up. It was a message from Mukuro.

"Oya, are you so cold that you won't even talk to me?"

"Oh whoops, I forgot about you, sorry."

"Apology accepted. Now anyways, how about you let me into your group chat. Ok?"

Tsuna was a little surprised by the comment. How did Mukuro know about the group. He didn't think that anyone would've told him. He glanced out the window, wondering if Mukuro was possibly stalking him but then shook the improbable possibility out of his head.

"How did you know?"

"Kufufu. I just assumed. Now, will you let me in?"

He really wasn't sure if he should let his Mist Guardian in seeing as he wasn't really on the best of terms with Gokudera, but then he remembered what Reborn said and how this was a part of his training. So he ended up complying and added Mukuro to the chat.

'Tsuna added Mukuro to this conversation'

Mukuro

"Kufufu. Hi guys."

Gokudera

"TENTH! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? WHAT IS HE DOING IN HERE?"

Mukuro

"Good to see you too."

Gokudera

"Piss off pineapple head, no one wants you here."

Mukuro

"I beg to differ, after all, it was your precious Tenth who added me."

"Guys please calm down and try to get along."

"I added Mukuro because Reborn implied that I probably should because it's apart of my training apparently."

And with that, he explained to them the events that had occurred in the previous hour leading to this conversation.

Gokudera

"Oh! So you're training! How dedicated you are! If you need me to help you study next time, just shout and I'll be there."

"Thanks." Tsuna replied but was cut off before he could say more.

'Mukuro added Hibari to this conversation'

"Hieeeee!?"

Gokudera

"Why is he in here now!"

Yamamoto

"I didn't think you would have Hibari senpai's Skype."

Hibari

"And he shouldn't. I only gave it to him because he promised me a rematch."

"Are you serious… -_-"

Mukuro

"Kufufu. I got bored of your conversation so I decided to bring in poor little Hibari."

Gokudera

"Grrrr."

Yamamoto

"Haha. Oh well, the more the merrier!"

Hibari

"I'm going to leave you stupid herbivores right now."

Gokudera

"Yeah! Go on and leave!

Mukuro

"Oya, if you leave, I won't give you that rematch :3"

Hibari

"… Damn you…"

"You guys are so noisy. I'll bite you all to death!"

Yamamoto

"Haha."

"Hieeeeeeee!"

Tsuna spent the rest of his night chatting to his friends in their new group and enjoying that time. Reborn watched his pupil through the ajar door and smiled to himself before walking off. Little did Tsuna know that this was only just the beginning of his Skype adventures.


End file.
